


you’re welcome

by whorebait



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Crying, Degradation, Drugs, Felix is a brat, Handcuffs, M/M, Mouth Fucking, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Praise, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Slapping, Spit As Lube, Thighs, This is Bad, Threesome, Top chan, bipolar switch hyunjin, blindfold, bruh momet, double down, holy shit i am sorry, if ykwim, lack of aftercare, like they lowkey drug and kidnap felix, ropes, spit, they highkey broke felix, they uh, vlive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 07:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whorebait/pseuds/whorebait
Summary: chan and hyunjin punish felix cause hes a BRAT lmao





	you’re welcome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jesus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesus/gifts).

> hihi this is lowkey rEally bad so please dont read if you get anxious easily. its kinda of rape but also kind of not? but if you’re sensitive to stuff like that this probably isnt for you. have a nice day✨🌸

🌸✨ㅗㅗㅗㅗㅗㅗㅗㅗㅗㅗㅗㅗㅗㅗㅗㅗㅗㅗㅗㅗㅗ✨🌸

Felix had always been a tease. Or as Hyunjin would put it, _ an absolute fucking brat. _ The fragile boy had so many punishments that at this point- Hyunjin was becoming bored. No matter how harsh he and Chan’s punishments had became, Felix would shrug them off and test their limits. 

Chan had always been sweet with Felix, never letting Hyunjin be too harsh. He always made sure to take his time with s boyfriend, going at the younger’s pace in almost all instances. 

Hyunjin, however, was a mean bastard. Outside of the bedroom, you couldn’t catch him doing so much as raising his voice to Felix. When they were alone, Hyunjin became an entirely different person. 

Originally, it was only Felix and Hyunjin. They’d been together- without the rest of the group knowing- for around seven months. The two had grown comfortable around each other, making it easier for Hyunjin to be as mean as he was. Chan thought the younger was too hard on Felix, and his praise began to balance out the relationship. Felix believed they had the perfect dynamic. He was completely smitten by the two, but he absolutely loved fucking with them.

Just a week ago, Felix had decided to take his pack of Copic markers and draw a portrait on the wall. 

Felix wasn’t a little- as far as Chan and Hyunjin knew- he just loved getting on the two’s nerves. Chan wasn’t too bothered when Hyunjin pointed it out. He thought it was cute more than anything. But Hyunjin threw an absolute fit, knowing he’d have to clean and repaint the wall. Felix was an adult, Hyunjin couldn’t just put him in the corner. So, as per usual, his punishment was taken out sexually. 

As soon as the three were alone, Felix had a large gag forced into his mouth, was tied up and blindfolded. Hyunjin knew just how much Felix hated being blindfolded. He could take about anything, but blindfolds made him too anxious. So, when Felix only laughed at the cloth tied around his face, Hyunjin was angry. More angry than Felix had ever made him. Surprisingly, Chan seemed irritated as well. He was more verbal, even going as far as to degrade Felix, which he never did. Felix took it all, though, loving how rough the two were with him.

That night, Felix had cried himself to sleep. Not because of the roughness, but because of the lack of aftercare. He had always been sensitive, and his two boyfriends knew this. He needed constant reassurance, but he didn’t get that tonight. After a tiring four rounds, Felix let himself fall limp against their king sized bed. He expected a soft kiss, the offering of a bath, and a nice nap, cuddled between Chan and Hyunjin. 

Instead, he was left with no comforting touches. They didn’t even remove the blindfold from his eyes. Chan and Hyunjin quietly pulled on their boxers and left the room. To do what-? Felix didn’t know. All he knew was that it hurt him. For the first time in their relationship, he felt _ used. _

Felix got up from the bed, suddenly feeling gross. He hated it. He cried in the shower, not knowing how to handle himself. He didn’t know why he’d started messing with the two- it just made him feel like he had power, and he liked that. 

Around two hours later, his face dried and eyes red, he waddled out into the living room. Chan and Hyunjin were cuddled up together, watching some stupid lifetime movie. 

Chan smiled up at Felix as he walked in, scooting over to make room for him. Felix reluctantly made his way to them, sitting down and pulling his legs to his arms. 

“What’s wrong, prince?” Hyunjin asked, his voice seemingly calm. 

Felix stayed quiet, earning a curious look from Chan. Felix couldn’t tell if he was being overdramatic or not. He didn’t want to cause issues by something he probably only perceived wrong.

Felix felt Chan and Hyunjins arms wrap around him, them now lightly tangled together. 

“You can always talk to us, you know that, right?” Hyunjins voice calmed him. 

“It’s s-stupid.” Felix frowned, his tiny fists balling softly into Chans shirt. “I just- you guys didn’t-“ 

His voice became small, so small that it had vanished. Felix felt like crying. 

“Baby, what did we do?” Chan asked, his voice sounding genuinely confused. Felix couldn’t help the tiny tear that left his eye. He began to sob into Chan.

“Y-you just left me..” he whimpered, not wanting to look up at Chan nor Hyunjin. “Aftercare.. I r-really needed it..” he hid his face as best he could.

Hyunjin furrowed his brows. He felt guilty, of course, but the only thing he could will himself to think of was how damn pretty Felix looks when he cries. He shook his head, his hand coming to rub firm circles into the younger’s hip.

“Im so sorry, babyboy.” Chan began, trying his best to stop Felix’s tears. 

“Felix, God, we didn’t mean to make you feel like this. We thought it could be some sort of a punishment?” Hyunjin tried to explain, “But now we know we can’t do that anymore. And we promise we won’t.”

Felix finally glanced up at Hyunjin, small teary eyes affecting Hyunjin in a way they shouldn’t. 

“Do you promise?” He asked softly. Hyunjin and Chan nodded immediately. 

“Everything we do to you, is for you, baby.” Chan said, his voice unsure. He sent a glance to Hyunjin, “Please don’t forget that.”

Felix didn’t like the way Chan’s voiced his sentence. It didn’t hold reassurance. It held a promise. His voice was a telling of the future. Foreshadowing, if you will.

Hyunjin raised a brow at Chan, “Here, Felix. Let me go get you some water. Your throat must be dry.” Chans heart dropped. He was beginning to question their plan. He knew, though, that it was too late. He let out a breath, kissing Felix’s forehead. “I’m so sorry, baby.” 

Chan wasn’t apologizing for earlier. He was apologizing for the powder he provided Hyunjin earlier. The one that made Felix’s ice water look dusty as it was carried in by Hyunjin. Hyunjin sent a look to Chan. He seemed to be panicking as well. 

Felix, in his state, seemed to be too distracted by his irrational thoughts to study the glass. He immediately took the water, timidly taking a few sips. It tasted salty, but he assumed that was only his tears tinting his tongue. Hyunjin took the glass from Felix, setting it on the table. 

Felix felt drowsy. He looked sluggishly between the two boys, his ears starting to ring. “H-Hyunjin..?” He slurred, earning a small “shh.” from Chan. He felt a finger cover his lip, then come down to caress it. 

“I love you, Lee Felix. We both do. Keep that in mind.”

When they had arrived to the small cabin, Hyunjin and Chan had immediately began to argue. Chan looked back to the room Felix was now sleeping in. He didn’t know how long it’d been since they drugged the younger, but they did know he was taking way too fucking long to wake up. 

‘Stray Kids’ wasn’t a big group by any means. The nine members started out on Youtube, barely getting signed to a label. If any of them were asked- in private, of course- they all preferred their life before fame. The pressure along with unruly lack of sleep made them just about hate their job. They stayed, though, for their fans. Even with their undying love for them, if the group could find a way out, they would.

Hyunjin and Chan jumped in unison as they heard the cabin door open. The two collected themselves, looking back to Felix. 

“Are you feeling okay?” Chan quizzed. 

Felix was confused. The new setting made his head swirl. 

“I think so?” He said softly, “Where are we?” He asked, looking around the living room of the cabin. 

“We’ll explain later. But for now, were late for our live.” Hyunjin said carefully, pulling his phone from his pocket. 

Felix whined, plopping onto the couch. It was brown, worn down, but somehow still comfy. He didn’t mind it too much, but still preferred his bed at home. 

He was sore, tired, and confused. He just wanted to go back to sleep, not go live. 

“Do we have to?” Felix pouted. Chan felt his stomach twinge. Felix looked so unbelievably innocent. He was absolutely in love with this boy. He really hoped he wouldn’t hate him after this. 

It took a good five minutes to convince Felix to do the live. Him arguing only made Hyunjin want to slap his pretty cheeks. 

Chan began talking, giving his usual intro. He explained that it was only the three of them, and that this surprise live was going to be extra special. 

“The three of us have been working on something- something we produced entirely for you.” Felix was confused as Chan got up, picking the phone up and bringing it to the kitchen. 

Felix attempted to follow Chan, but Hyunjin quickly grabbed him. The look in Hyunjins eyes easily scared the younger.

“Jinnie?” Felix frowned, a yelp coming from his lips as he was pulled- basically forced- into a new room.

Meanwhile, Chan kept the audience occupied. Most of the comments focusing on where the other two had been. 

“Moving on, my loves. I have something very important to discuss with you guys.” Chan began, a small smile on his lips. 

“Felix, Hyunjinnie and I have been keeping a secret from you.”

Everyone was confused, the comments immediately blowing up with different guesses. Chan knew his bandmates were watching. The three boy’s phones had been blowing up. Various calls and texts asking if they were okay, where they were, and if they needed any help. The nine members were supposed to be at practice right now, and three of them were AWOL until now. 

“The three of us are in a relationship.” Chan said with a hum, watching the comments once again begin to freak out. “But lately, Felix has been acting out. Quite odd, Stay, don’t you think?” 

Chan looked into the camera as he began to hear far screams from the room. It was obviously caught on camera, also being brought to attention. 

“You’d think he’d be the perfect boyfriend- huh? Well let me tell you guys something: Lee Felix is a fucking brat.” He paused. “And brats get punishments.” 

Chan was nervous, at first. But now he was filled with nothing but pent up anger. 

Chan took the camera to the room, muffled yells now louder. Chan turned the camera, revealing Felix. 

“This is what you all wanted, isn’t it?” he asked curiously. Felix was still screaming, his mouth now full with a bright pink gag. His calves were tied to his thighs, his hands in handcuffs, which were locked on the bedpost. The ropes were pink, and looked nowhere near comfortable. Felix did his best to hide his limp dick, his tears coming quicker. 

Chan wondered just how long it would take until their live would get shut down. Chan had noticed that the comments section was seemingly still. He smirked, setting up the camera on a nearby desk. He angled it perfectly, the three’s entirety displayed. 

Hyunjin tilted his head, “What, babydoll?” he asked Felix, his crude humor making Chan chuckle. “Ah..” 

Hyunjin tapped the gag, running his fingertip through the saliva that had collected around Felix’s mouth. 

He loosened it, letting Felix’s mouth free. 

“I-I’m so sorry.” He hiccuped, looking up at Chan. 

Chan had always gone easy on Felix. Felix just knew Chan would help him. Maybe this was all some elaborate prank. He looked up at the male, babbling out his next few words.

“Chan p-please..” He sent a weary glance to the camera, “Chan I won’t a-act out anymore. I p-promise I will be g-good..”

Chan smiled down at Felix, cupping his cheek. Felix let out a breath of relief. He knew he could always trust Chan to help him out of these situations.

A hard slap to his cheek pulled him out of his thoughts. He was dazed when he felt Chans strong hands hold him by his cheeks.

“You should have fucking listened, Felix. You thought no aftercare was bad, prince?” he scoffed, spitting onto Felix’s face. “Im going to ruin you, Lee Felix.” 

All of the blood vanished from Felix’s face. He turned white, not expecting Chans reaction. Chan was always sweet. _ always. _

“Why are you being like this..?” Felix croaked, almost forgetting about the camera on him. “I-I thought you loved me, Chan.” 

Chan let out a breath. “Of course I love you. I love you more than anything on this planet. That’s why I’m doing this, don’t you see?” He slipped the gag back over Felix’s mouth. 

“Now, everyone.” He said casually, his hand slipping around Hyunjins waist. “This may seem a bit odd to you. But don’t be alarmed, because Felix want’s this. He’s just too much of a stubborn slut to admit it.”

Chan was beginning to scare Felix. He couldn’t see past his tears, his covered sobs only making him sound more pitiful. 

“Isn’t that right, Jinnie?” Chan leaned into the other boy, their lips barely touching as Hyunjin let out a whimper, nodding lightly. Hyunjin couldn’t help but lean into Chan, their lips skillfully mashing together. Hyunjin moaned softly, tugging at Chan’s shirt. Chan pulled it off, separating from Hyunjin momentarily. 

“Be careful, baby.” Chan warned. Hyunjin tended to go into a headspace in one on one situations. Hyunjin was one of the most bipolar switches Chan had ever met. It only made things more fun. The last thing Chan wanted was for him to be left to finish this himself.

Chan looked towards the camera, palming Hyunjin’s bulge as he lead him to sit on the edge of the bed, a few inches from Felix’s feet. Hyunjin noticed a switch in Chan, he seemed more unforgiving, and they had barely started. It honestly scared Hyunjin, but he refused to say anything about it. 

Chan pulled the younger onto his lap. 

Chan’s lips made their way to Hyunjin’s neck, nipping harsh kisses into the skin. Hyunjin shuddered as Chans hand slipped under his waistband, pulling out and exposing Hyunjin’s cock to the camera. Hyunjin couldn’t help the light blush that faded onto his cheeks. 

Chan teased Hyunjin’s tip relentlessly, his finger pushing harshly into it. A small gasp came from Hyunjin’s lips, Felix watching the two. 

The restrained boy seemed to be quieter. Maybe he had fallen asleep, maybe he was captured by his boyfriends. A quick glance from Chan showed that Felix was hard. He smirked.

“Do you actually like this, Felix?” Chan teased, his hand coming to slap Felix’s cock, earning a pained cry from the younger. Felix shook his head relentlessly, pulling on his handcuffs. 

Chan had no issue getting completely hard, loving the scene in front of him. Chan wasn’t used to having so much control. He was used to being gentle, he never knew how much he loved being like this with Felix. 

Chan tapped Hyunjin’s hip, signaling for the younger to stand up. He complied, now focusing on getting his pants off. Chan turned his attention to Felix, his back facing the camera.

A sweet smile came to his lips. All malice left his eyes. Chan leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to Felix’s temple. “I love you.” he provided. 

Felix wanted to hit Chan. To spit on him and make him feel just as shitty as he did right now. The only thing that ran through his veins was hatred, and an unnerving sense of betrayal.

Chan pulled his pants down, taking them off as well as his boxers. 

“Com’mere, Jinnie.” Chan hummed, pulling Hyunjin towards him by his wrist. 

A large finger traced over Felix’s hole, Chan moving to the side to let the camera see. “Do you think he could take us both?” he asked. Hyunjin nodded quickly.

“Lixie are you gonna be good for us, hm?” Hyunjin cooed, hand moving up to grope Felix’s thigh. Chan spit on his finger, teasing Felix a bit before finally slipping his finger in. Felix’s body jolted. Whether it was in resistance or pain Chan couldn’t tell. 

“Hyunjin, get the lube out of my bag.” He pointed with his free finger to the corner of the room. Hyunjin once again complied immediately, going to the grey drawstring bag and pulling out the container. “I’m not gonna prep you too much, baby. I know you’re stretched enough.”

The three of them have never tried this before. They’ve never even discussed it. But when Hyunjin wanted to try something, he got what he wanted. It just that this time, Felix wasn’t clued in. 

Hyunjin was the first to slip into Felix, the lube making an obscene noise. When he finally bottomed out, he began to move at a quick pace inside of Felix. Felix never stopped crying, although his screaming had eventually stopped. 

“Will you be good now? I’ll take the gag out of you won’t scream.” Chan offered in a low voice. Felix nodded, eyes pleading with Chan. 

Reluctantly, Hyunjin slowed himself to a stop, letting Chan take off the gag. Felix gasped, letting himself breathe properly. A tiny moan came from his lips when Hyunjin slammed back into him. Chan went next to Hyunjin, adding lube to his own cock. A small whimper came from Felix as Chan began to push into him as well. Chan was significantly bigger than Hyunjin, but with the angle, couldn’t fit completely in. Hyunjin had to go slower for Chan to reach even halfway. Felix would slip up occasionally, screams coming from his lips. 

“Hyung-“ Hyunjin groaned out, looking up the Chan. “I don’t like this as much as I thought I would.. Want Lixies mouth.” 

Chan nodded, pulling out of Felix. Felix squirmed. “Okay, prince. Felix I’m gonna take the handcuffs off, you’re going to come sit on the floor and let him ruin your throat-“

“Chan please.. I don’t want thi-“ 

Felix was stopped by a harsh smack to his cheek.

“Interrupt me again, bitch. I dare you.” Chan growled. “I didn’t ask what you wanted. I told you what’s going to happen and you have absolutely no say in it.” 

Felix whimpered, his tears becoming heavier as he spoke. “I-I’m sorry. I’ll li-listen.” he hiccuped.

Chan smiled lightly, going to the dresser and picking up a small key. He let Felix’s wrists go, grabbing him by his hair and pulling him to the floor in front of the bed. 

Felix didn’t have time to react before his back was pressed to the floor, Hyunjins tip pressed against his tongue. Chan leaned down, positioning himself between Felix’s legs.

The two fucked into Felix relentlessly, and suddenly Felix began to hate their high stamina. As much as he hated this, he couldn’t help it when his dick twitched. He wished he could’ve avoided it, but it was so painfully hard he couldn’t help but touch himself. His hand moved in pace with Chan.

“You like being watched, Felix?” Hyunjin grabbed him by his hair, pulling him off of his cock so he could look the older in the eyes. Felix shook his head, “No-“ he winced, his hair being pulled tighter, Chan only fucking into him harder. 

“You’re a god damn liar.” he spat, “You like this and you know it.”

Felix shook his head, not being able to help the noises coming from his lips. Hyunjin exhaled angrily, forcing Felix to look at the camera. “Look at them. You see how much they love you? They looked up to you, babyboy. But how do you think they feel now? Now that they’ve seen you like this?” 

“They should be fucking grateful.” Chan pipped in, his head falling forward as he felt the familiar knot in his stomach.

“You’re right, hyung. Go on, Felix. Tell them _ you’re welcome _.” 

Felix tried his very best to look away from the screen. He felt so unbelievably venerable. 

“I w-won’t” Felix stuttered, “I’m so sorry. So s-sorry.” he apologized repeatedly, earning a smack from Hyunjin.

“God, Felix I’m close.” Chan grunted, earning a frown from Hyunjin. 

“Come on, Yongbok.” he chuckled, “give them what they want, whore.” 

Felix’s entire body stiffened as Chan’s hand wrapped around his throat. He wasn’t anywhere near soft, immediately pushing down as hard as he could. Felix knew he was close.

With more hits from Hyunjin, Felix finally broke. He just wanted to cum. He wanted all of this to be over. He knew though, that nothing after this could be like before. 

“F-Fuck.” Felix whined out. “You’re welcome. You’re all so lucky to be able to see this.” Hyunjins hand slipped to Felix’s dick. However, as soon as contact was made, Chan pulled out if Felix. He stood over the boy, jerking himself quickly. 

“God I’m so lucky..” Felix moaned out, “You’re so good to me. I deserved this all, th-thank you so much.”

Chan and Hyunjin dove for each other, kissing as they both came onto Felix’s face. Felix came immediately after, choking out sobs. 

Hyunjin ran his hand through Felix’s mouth. “What do you say, babyboy?”

Felix gulped, crawling towards the phone. It was a bit hard, his legs still bound together. He picked it up, angling it to only show his cum covered face. “T-Thank you for watching. I love you stay. Goodbye.”

Felix smiled into the camera, turning the live off and falling back onto the floor.

Chan reached under the bed, grabbing a small pocket knife. Felix began to question why it was there, but stopped himself, deciding it was better if he didn’t know. Felix was cut from his ropes before being pulled into Chan’s lap. “We love you, princess. Welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> idk if i got this through completely but basically Chan bought a cabin and the three ran away together but like obviously Felix didn’t know but yeah thats what he meant by welcome home  
.  
i uh gave up halfway through  
i dont write at all but i had a concept and i wanted it done so i wrote it cause i do everything in this damn house  
my nsfw insta is @dummie.babie 🥺


End file.
